Agapanthus
__NOEDITSECTION__ Foreword Agapanthus is Azalea's OC, please don't edit or use her without permission! I'd really like to thank Wisparoni for her super doper coding because it is SO AMAZING!!! And I'd also like to thank all of the amazing artists who have contributed to her gallery! Appearance Agapanthus is just like your ordinary RainWing, nothing special, and absolutely no reason to make her stand out in a crowd. This would be so if Agapanthus was your average RainWing. The thing is, she's not. Her sharp tongue and the way she carries herself makes for quite a spectacle. Agapanthus believes that she is the best of the best, and those types of dragons seem to carry themselves as if they were descended from the royal family itself. She struts around with a show off way, but she does this while maintaining a composed and dainty demeanour, while being strong and contoured at the same time. Her lean and thin frame makes for a good way to show off her well rounded features, even though she is only at the average size of a RainWing. Her favourite colours are light blues and purples, so she is always seen with a light sky blue swirling around her scales, with light purple and almost flowery looking wings and frills. You will never see her as another colour, she has trained herself well to conceal her feelings completely behind a wall of blue and purple. Over this, she wears what she believes is a 'stylish' approach to fashion. Quite often, she will wear her multicoloured flower crown, with a white, translucent and expensive silk hanging from it. She wears flower garlands around all of her ankles, and a flower-laced silk drapes easily over her wings. She has a swirling trail of flowers swirling around her tail, and she always wears thick leaf vines wrapped around her back legs. Because of her tragic self-esteem problem (which she won't admit of course!) she always coats on a black mascara to make her 'prettier than ever'. Personality |-|General = Agapanthus appears as a strong dragon, one who is confident in herself. She acts with superiority, and will only treat dragons well if they are like her (not many, just saying!). With any others, she is dismissive and treats them as if they are worthless, and will usually not even communicate with them. This is because they are 'not as good' or 'worthy' of her. Even though she seems like that confident and well presented dragon, she is actually quite the opposite. Agapanthus is a very controlling dragon, and is not confident in herself, with low self-esteem problems. She yearns to be popular and important among dragons, and she covers up her feelings so well that it is like they are covered bya thick smoke-screen so that almost no dragons can depict what she is really like, and only a select few can (Azalea). She wants to be better than everyone, to beat everyone in subjects, looks and popularity. Her whole life goal is literally to become better than those around her. She needs this to feed and mend her self-esteem, and to make herself feel important. She goes through each dragon, one at a time, and will try to dominate them by using any means. Some of these are social exclusion, bullying or threats. What she can't stand though, is when a dragon stands up to her, or won't submit to her games. When Agapanthus can't dominate a dragon, she becomes increasingly hurt while maintaining her outside 'confident shell'. On the inside, she can't stop thinking about her 'failure', and will scheme on how to get that burst for her self-esteem. She plays manipulation games, exclusion and when it comes down to the desperate nitty gritty, she will outwardly bully that dragon. If they still won't submit, share homework or obey her every command, she ends up completely detaching herself because she is weak and can't stand it. If she encounters a dragon that is prettier, better composed or confident in themselves, she will generally disassociate herself with them altogether. She becomes crazily and overly critical about them or their looks, and will stop at nothing to offend them in some way. When she talks to random dragons or dragons she doesn't particularly like, she appears uninterested or has snark responses towards them, never wanting to be seen with dragons that are 'less worthy than her'. To keep her image, she doesn't want to become associated with them because she fears that it will lower her look or will make her seem like a panderer to 'weak' dragons. Towards males, she is outright rude and dismissive of them, unless, of course, she has a crush on them. Even when she does talk to a dragon she has a crush on, she still maintains her cool and superior attitude, but will talk to them when at the same time trying to act dismissive and unmoved. She doesn't ever reveal much about herself, and will often change the subject when asked. |-|Family = Agapanthus basically can't stand her parents, brother, or extended family. She finds them rather embarrassing and doesn't want to be associated with them around other dragons, because she doesn't want to be a 'Mummy' or 'Daddy's' dragon. She finds that their 'embarrassing' and 'loud and stupid' manner to be the opposite of herself and often wishes that she was in another family. Around them, she is brusque and doesn't talk to them, ignoring orders or simply just hiding away in her room when she isn't out at school. She finds her parents particularly annoying, and literally ignores them completely. The only time that she is seen at home is when they bring home snacks or dinner, doesn't say thank you, and disappears to her room again. Part of the reason why she is the way she is is because her family bought her up in an improper way, although she won't admit it. They allowed her to have anything she wanted, and pandered to her every need. Eventually, she expected the world and basically has control over her parents. Recently, they stopped pandering to her, but she took it the wrong way and is now not associated with them. She has a burning desire to throw her older and 'boring' brother off a cliff. She can't stand his messy and rather monotone personality, and will often yell at him to clean up when none of her friends or 'popular group' are around. |-|Friends = Agapanthus is generally attracted to quiet dragons, as they are the opposite of herself. She strives to have them as her friends because she knows that they are easier to dominate or control. For example, her best friend Azalea, is a quiet dragon. They became friends five years ago, and as usual, Agapanthus acted nice to gain a strong friendship with Azalea. First off, Agapanthus builds a strong bond between her friend, until they become inseparable and until her friend is completely dependent to her. She makes sure to shield her 'catch' from any other potential dragons that could steal her friend, and then all hell breaks loose. Once Agapanthus knows that she has her victim in her grasp, she begins her control games. These are used to either force her friend into sharing all her work, or just for esteem benefits for herself. If they resist by any means, Agapanthus goes into overdrive. Because her victim is so attached and has been manipulated to have no other friends, Agapanthus begins to ignore them or go off with other dragons. She also steals any other possible friends that her friend may try to forge a desperate friendship with. She makes sure that they begin to feel ultimately helpless, and when they give in, Agapanthus knows that she has won. Even though she has become dominant, she doesn't stop there. She literally makes every day of the other dragon's life a living nightmare. She is rude to them, acts as if everything they say is dumb and just generally teases or taunts them. Her victims usually submit, but Azalea, her childhood victim, fought back. Agapanthus lost control of her, and became incredibly distraught. Her one victim she could sap off, gone! She then was forced to go and find a new victim, or someone she could hang out with to save herself from the embarrassment, and found her equal in Rulée: the popular, arrogant SkyWing Princess. |-|Online = Agapanthus hangs out online and chats to the popular group and especially Rulée. She often uses it to research how to make herself look better, or esteem-gaining strategies, or she'll spend time trying to manipulate other dragons on chat. She has a FaceTalon account and basically posts her life on there, with professional photos, posts and basically others' 'opinions' on her. (She only uses the good ones XD). She friends anyone and anybody, but only for the means of raising her popularity score to make herself look better. Abilities Agapanthus has all the canon RainWing abilities, such as a prehensile tail and the ability to shoot venom from her fangs. She also has a super funny and cute British accent. Her grades are average, and she can play the clarinet (very badly). She only began learning to compete with the other musical dragons. She has the ability to be able to completely cover up and disguise her feelings to the world, and can also compose herself to look the the RainWing Queen herself. She has quite often had comments on how she should become the next RainWing Queen from random school mates. Agapanthus can also fly incredibly quickly, so quick, in fact, that she has absolutely no stamina to back it up. Her wings aren't overly large, but her thin frame aids her in being able to do it. She can also run faster that the average RainWing, her light frame helping her here again. Allies and Enemies Click any photo to take you to Agapanthus's allies and enemies! Wingsagapanthusrulee.jpg|Wings|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings Leapimageforagalanthuspage.jpg|Leap|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Leap Aidoheadbyazalea.jpg|Aido|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aido Ruleebyazaleasquare.jpg|Rulée|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Rulée Azaleabyazaleahead.jpg|Azalea|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Azalea_The_RainWing Snowblazebyazaleahead.jpeg|Snowblaze|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snowblaze Relationships Snowblaze- Status: Enemy Agapanthus is incredibly jealous of how Snowblaze is confident in herself, and is always happy and a joyful dragon to be around. This is too much for her to handle, so she ignores Snowblaze completely. They share a dorm at Mountia along with Azalea and Rulée. Princess Rulée- Status: Ally Agapanthus also shares a dorm at Mountia with her newfound best friend, Rulée. Agapanthus first met her when they were allocated to the same dorm, and seeing as they both have the same nasty personality type (or at least similar) Agapanthus finds herself getting along very well with Rulée. Rulée was the dragon to badmouth Agapanthus's former best friend, Azalea, so now Agapanthus has completely dedicated herself only to Rulée. Azalea- Status: Enemy Agapanthus used to be best friends with Azalea and knew her ever since her first day at school. They were best friends but when they moved to Mountia, Agapanthus's old gripes came out about Azalea when her vengeful new friend, Rulée, badmouth end Azalea. Agapanthus now hates Azalea with a vengeance, and wil, stop at nothing to attack her personally. Aido- Status: Ally Agapanthus won't admit it or show it through her actions, but she has a massive crush on Aido. Even though Agapanthus takes the back seat when it comes to who gets his attention, she still tries to catch his, and fails. She refuses to give up though, and wonders if he ''likes ''her, while maintaining a careless demeanour when others ask her about whether she likes him. Wings- Status: Enemy Agapanthus can't stand Wings. She is sure that she is a possible obstacle in the way if her to being with Aido. She treats Wings with no respect, and ignores her, hoping to scare her away. She can also tell that Wings has a soft spot for Aido, so she avoids her to escape how it makes her feel. Every time she sees Wings is basically a reminder of how Aido isn't hers, yet. Leap- Status: Enemy Leap is another dragon to add to Agapanthus' long list of enemies. For one, she doesn't act how dragons should, and number two, she doesn't like control freaks! And this means that she knows how to counteract Agapanthus... Agapanthus can't stand it, she constantly tries to dominate her or make her feel inferior, but Leap just won't have any of that. Instead, she gets on Aggy's nerves, which of course deflates her self-esteem, or how she sees herself. Agapanthus would rather have never met her, but her drive to dominate everyone attracts her to Leap, even though she will never have success. What she needs to learn is that every dragon deserves space, and Leap is showing her this, in the same way as Azalea. History Agapanthus has lived in the Rain Kingdom all her life. She attended the RainWing Primary where she met Azalea, and they became best friends. They attended the high school together as well. After many years of schooling and after she had become bored of the Rain Kingdom, Agapanthus signed up for Mountia. She wanted to follow Azalea, partly for competition reasons also. When she reached the age, she went there where she was happy to get away from her family, and was allocated to a dorm. There, she had Azalea and new dorm mates, Snowblaze and Rulée. Because of past gripes with Azalea, Agapanthus took quickly to Rulée, and they are now best friends. Rulée's angry and vengeful personality appealed to Agapanthus. She is currently still studying there, having nothing to do with her former childhood friend. Gallery ]] Agapanthus.luster.png|Agapanthus- by Luster|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Luster_the_rainwing Agapanthusflower.jpg|Agapanthus Flowers|link=https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5460/7149575805_e45c299528.jpg Agapnthus.JPG|Agapanthus- by Myth Ehhhh not too great lo siento.png|Agapanthus- by Noob LeAga.png|Agapanthus- by Wings Aga.JPG|Agapanthus- by Wings Azalea and Agapathus 2.png|Agapanthus (Right)- by Clam Aggybyazalea.jpg|Agapanthus- by me Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters